Hyrule
Not to be confused with the Kingdom of Hyrule. The planet Hyrule is one of the three main settings of Hyrule: Total War and its expansions, the other ones being the Realm of Twilight, another planet in the cosmos, and Termina, a dark reflection of Hyrule created by Majora. History Main article: Hyrule Historia Hyrule is the creation of the three Golden Goddesses: Din, Nayru and Farore. The world eventually attracted the attention of the Druthulidi Majora, who meddled and corrupted their work. The result was the creation of Termina, a warped parallel of Hyrule that could be entered after death. Frustrated that their new work was tampered with, the Goddesses proceeded to force Majora into Termina and banished him from Hyrule, threatening to destroy him if he ever returned. Angered with their hostility, Majora set out to destroy and corrupt any further creations of the Goddesses and made others of its kind aware of Hyrule's existence. The Druthulidi across the cosmos then arrived at Hyrule and began to fight with one another for control of Hyrule, their titanic conflict shaping and ravaging the world. Eventually the Goddesses created the First Sages and with them destroyed many of these beings. Five Druthulidi: Majora, Demise, Dethl, Vaati and Bellum managed to escape their wrath and hide themselves. As a result of this conflict the Goddesses created the Triforce, an artefact that would give life to the world and maintain beings that would fight the Druthulidi and uphold their laws and desires, before leaving Hyrule. Geography The only known continent on the world is also called Hyrule after the planet; the existence of other continents is unclear. The region of Hyrule lies at a natural strait between two larger regions of the continent. To the north and northwest of the continent lies the vast ocean known as the Great Sea. To the southwest lies a great mountain chain and to the northeast beyond Holodrum extend large plains that once were territory of the Cobble Kingdom. To the south of Hyrule is a tumultuous ocean known as the Sea of Storms. High in the skies are the six Sky Cities, ruled by the divine Oocca. The heartland of the continent is the plain called the Hyrule Field, the namesake of the planet, home to the Kingdom of Hyrule, the most powerful state in the continent. The fertile Plains of Ordona, inhabited by the ragged Ordonians, lies to the south of Hyrule Field, separated by Lake Hylia, the largest body of water in the continent. To the west of the Kingdom of Hyrule lies the arid, thinly-populated Gerudo Desert, but nonetheless is home to the powerful empire of the Gerudo. The Gerudo Desert is separated from the ocean to the west by the Gerudo Cliffs, where the ancient Darknut people dwell with their close allies, the Zuna, Fokka and Mazura. The southwestern lands are inhabited by the Blins, a loose confederacy of barbaric pig-like peoples who in the past used to have a unified empire rivalling that of the Hylians. Once a fertile plain much like Ordona is, the crusade initiated by Hylia five millennia past has burned the Blin Kingdoms to the ground, and millennia of war with the Hylians couldn't help either. The dark, damp swamp to the northwest is appropriately called the Misery Mire. Separated from the eastern and southern lands by mountains, it is the land of the insidious Gohma, the last remnants of the Druthulidi Iemanis. East of Hyrule and Ordona lies the great Kokiri Forest, the only place where the ancient Deku Trees can be found over Hyrule. It used to be the home of the great Huskus Empire, until the war with the Gohma devastated their race and reduced their race to a handful of survivors living deep in Palagard's Sanctuary. The Kingdom of Hyrule ruled this land for a period of time, but it was never prosperous because of its remote location until the Kokiri Bandits annexed it, and later got transformed into the Kokiri by the Great Deku Tree. The smaller, conifer-dominated Faron Woods lie to the south of the Kokiri Forest, where the Lizalfos dwell after being driven away from their homelands, Death Mountain. The eastern woods, meanwhile, is home to the Deku Scrubs, a race of small, angry, bickering people considered by many others to be pests. North of the Kokiri Forest is the lake-dominated Dominion Valley, where the Oshunite Jabun established the Zora Dominion. It is the source of the Zora River, a valuable source of fresh water for all the races of Hyrule. The northern coast of the continent of Hyrule is the haven of the half-breed Hylian-Zora hybrids, where they live safe from the prosecution of the purebloods from both the Kingdom of Hyrule and the Zora Dominion. The coastal region is rich in coral, and sits on one of the largest rupee mines of the planet. Sandwiched between Hyrule Field and the northern coast lies the volcanic Death Mountain range. It is home to many races: Gorons, Dodongos, Volvagians and Lizalfos, among others, and is extremely rich in both gems and rupees. To the far southeastern reaches lies the vast expanse of Labrynna. It has remained largely unaffected by the bloody and savage wars of the past. The Labrynnian people have developed peacefully for centuries, only having to fend off smaller tribes of hostile natives to expand their empire. There are unexplored lands farther to the east, but the Crown Ridge inhibits travel. South of Labrynna is Crescent Island, where the reptilian Tokay dwell. North of Labrynna is the hidden Samasa Desert. Deep inside it is the Subrosia Core, home to the reclusive, xenophobic Subrosians, who make a living out of mining. The farthest northeastern land is called Holodrum. Formerly inhabited by the Wind Tribe and the Tarminians, it is now owned by the Fairies of Tarm, a mysterious race of tiny beings, and the peaceful Horonians, who might or might not be the ancient Tarminians' descendants. South of Ordona are the mountainous Ikana Canyons. Once a desert home to the Kingdom of Ikana, it is now utterly barren, desolate and uninhabitable after Ikana mysteriously vanished from Hyrule. Known regions of Hyrule * Central Hyrule * Gerudo Desert * Death Mountain Range * Zora's River * Kokiri Forest * Misery Mire * Plains of Ordona * Coast of Airu * Gerudo Cliffs * Old Blin Kingdom Wastes * Faron Woods * Eastern Woods * Labrynna * Holodrum * Ikana Canyons * Samasa Desert * Subrosia Core * Crescent Island States * Kingdom of Hyrule ** Ordona Province ** Lanayru Province * The Gerudo ** Gerudo Pirates * The Goron Brotherhood ** Lost Goron Tribes * Zora Dominion * The Kokiri ** Wolfos * The Gohma * The Blin Kingdoms ** Ocean Blins * The Deku Tribes * Darknut Legion ** Zuna ** Fokka ** Mazura * The Lizalfos * The Labrynna Regime ** Tokay * The Fairies of Tarm * Subrosians * Horon * The Huskus Remnants * Rito Clans * Anouki * Yook * Empire of Bellum ** River Zora * Cobble Kingdom * The Ocean King's Phantom Army Other powers * Sheikah Cadre * Dark Interlopers: a renegade group of Sheikah who are banished through Bellum's Mirror of Twilight and became the Twili. * Stalfos * Order of the Wizzrobe Former powers * The Druthulidi: mostly destroyed by the Goddesses and the First Sages in their purge of the planet. * Trilith: went extinct after the Druthulidi conflicts. * Kingdom of Ikana: absorbed into Termina by Majora. * Volvagian Empire: overthrown by the Gorons. * Kokiri Bandits: transformed into the Kokiri by Kasuto. * Lokomo and Oshus Empire: exterminated by the Phantom Army. Notable Individuals * Link * Hylia * King Gustaf * Siroc * Princess Nylin Zelda I ** Princess Yanera Zelda II ** Princess Mahrala Zelda III ** Princess Oraiya Zelda IV ** Princess Tetralyna Zelda V * Impa * Rauru * Princess Ruto * Darunia * Saria * Nabooru * Laruto * Fado * Makar * Medli * Kasuto * Yaraxonal * Jabun * Dakkon * Palagard * Sulkaris * Demoko * Agahnim * King Ganon * Ganondorf * Bongo * Twinrova * Mido * Deku Princess * Zalunbar * Nardu the White * Lord Akazoo * Queen Rutela * Queen Ambi * Zaleen * Valanvi * Veran * Mediator Ooccoo * Essence of Tarm * Demise * Dethl * Vaati * Bellum Major Religions in Hyrule * Church of the Golden Goddesses (Din, Nayru, Farore, First Sages) * Church of Majora * Cult of Hylia * Darknut Code * Lizalfos Pantheon (Dynalkulshut, Volvagia, Garnyle Og, Jeakrock, Trinexx) * Odolwa * Demise * Bellum * Tarm Native Species Intelligent * Trilith † * Ancient Hylian (Sheikah) ** Hylian *** Kokiri **** Forest Thief **** Korok ** Gerudo ** Ordonian ** Labrynnian ** Tarminian † *** Horonian ** Cobble ** Lokomo ** Wind Tribe † *** Oocca * Anouki * Blin ** Moblin *** Moblinox ** Bigblin ** Forest Blin ** Miniblin ** Bokoblin *** Dodoblin ** Bulblin * Goriya * Goron * Darknut ** Wosu * Deku Monkey * Deku Scrub ** Zirros * Deku Tree ** Maku Tree * Dodongo ** Baby Dodongo ** Dongorongo ** Kodongo ** Megadongo † * Dragon * Fokka * Garo * Hinox * Huskus * Ikanian * Keaton * Lizalfos ** Dinalfos ** Aeralfos ** Geru ** Daira * Mazura * Minish * Mogma * Poe * Oshunite * Rito * Subrosian * Tokay * Tupilaq * Volvagian * Wizzrobe * Wolfos ** White Wolfos * Yook * Zazakku * Zuna Species marked with a † dagger sign are extinct. Non-Intelligent * Ampilus Crab * Aneru * Aruroda ** Aracha * Battlecrab * Bulbo (Boar) * Cueball * Deku Baba ** Diababa * Gyorg * Gyorg Ray * Helmasaur ** Helmasaurus * Horse * Kargarok * Keese * Moldorm * Mothulites * Octogon * Octorok ** Oceanocto * Ordonian Goat * Orhat * Peahat ** Peahat Larvae ** Manhandlite ** Peahat Mother * Pengator * Pikit * Pirogusu * Ropa * Rope * Sandcrab * Skulltula ** Skullwalltula ** Golden Skulltula * Tektites Resident Aliens Species originally native to or who immigrated to worlds beyond Hyrule, such as the Realm of Twilight or worlds conquered by the Druthulidi. Intelligent Aliens * Druthulidi ** Gohma *** Sulkaris' Gohma ** Majora's Spawn ** Bellumite * Elemental * Fairy * Golden Goddess * Parella * River Zora ** Geozard ** Cyclops Ku ** Zora *** Hylian-Zora Hybrid *** Octozora * Spirit * Tarm * Twili Non-Intelligent Aliens * Biri ** Barinade * Omuai * Plasmarine Category:Hyrule: Total War Category:Hyrule